Monthlies Series: The End
by xX-Fiona-Xx
Summary: “Oh not again what about them! I won’t tell you what I did last time!”


**A/N:** Hey I'm back! Sorry for the delay in updating I just started my first term as a Fifth Former at my School and all the NCEA stuff has been hard! This Fic marks the end of the Monthlies Series though I may do more if a particularly good idea is suggested or I think of one. I will be starting a new Series though based on Kel and Her friends that you meet in this Fic.

Special shout out to Lioness of WEST SIDE for sending me PM's yelling at me for not updating (hehe Pm's Take out the apostrophe and you get PMS!!! Yay I have PMS at the moment so maybe not a good thing….)

Also note this isn't Beta'd

**Disclaimer:** Kel and Raoul Belong to Tamora Sorry! But Felicity, Claire and Elsa are all mine!! You may borrow them if you ask permission and tell people who the came from! Just bring them back in one piece!

* * *

Kel was enjoying her first free day in ages. Her Knight Master was busy fixing his rooms after an unsuccessful prank pulled my one of his Squads. (Or so he thought.)

"So Kel what's your thoughts on our discussion?" Kel woke from her musings by the voice asking her the question.

"Sorry Felicity I wasn't listening" Kel Said shaking her head at the other girls laughter.

A small smile showed on the Plump blondes face "You're always in your own world Kel!" On one of Kel's many trips into the city she had met at an inn and became fast friends with 3 other girls around her age. She was shocked to find that they were all Daughters of Prominent Nobles who were skiving off Harp lessons and had been doing so for quite some time, allowing them to roam the lower city and make some interesting friends.

Felicity undoubtedly the leader of the little group was a middle sized girl not exactly thin but not outrageously fat, was outgoing about all subjects especially the ones concerning things that Young 'Court Girls' shouldn't know about. She had short blonde hair that Flicked away from her face and backwards, her eyes were blue with streaks of green and a small amount of yellow.

Claire a thin sleek haired burnet who was very quite but whenever she spoke at was either about her Fiancé Dave or it was the most funniest thing you had every heard. Chocolate black eyes would fade into black if harm was threatened on any of her friends or family. As small as she looked Claire was undoubtedly the fastest one of them all, they often remarked that she was like the cat that was always following her.

Elsa was Felicity's Rival for dodginess factor. She could discuss the most personal matters without even blushing. Though her dodginess aside Elsa was by far the more reserved one (in some cases) of the group, she rarely spoke about where she came from and she had never mentioned anything about her family. Bushy Brown hair that would fling all over the place if not tamed by hair clips and other magical means was the epitome of Elsa, a dodgy Bushy haired lovable girl just like all of them.

"We were talking about our monthlies Kel" Claire said in her aloof tone (she really didn't mean to sound rude but her court manners and accent was remembered more then most of the others since she was to be married soon and had been at so many stuffy functions it was hard to let it drop)

"Oh not again what about them! I won't tell you what I did last time!" Moaning Kel thought she would die from blushing. _Is it possible to do that? _

"Anyway" Felicity continued "We all started ours two days ago what about you?" Kel's head shot up from her hands where it had been resting.

"So did mine isn't that strange?"

"Well" Elsa spoke up for the first time could remember that day "We always start ours on the same day but we didn't expect it to happen to you so quickly?"

"Expect what to happen quickly?" Kel didn't like the thought of where this was going.

"Just a little thing that makes our wee group even more special" Felicity remarked whilst cleaning non-existent dirt from under her nails.

"What Felicity?" _You know we really need to give her a nickname Felicity is to long sometimes._

"It's one of the few things I can do with my gift, basically it makes the females close to me monthlies co-ordinate with mine" Felicity remarked still staring at her hands.

"Oh Ok"

"You're not going to get angry? Some people do" Felicity looked up at Kel tears at the corner of her eyes. For all her Bravery Felicity was quite an emotional girl and hated it when other people disliked her.

"Well since you can't control it I can't really blame you can I?" Smiling at the girl Kel encouraged the girl to get her emotions under her control again.

"Well since that's sorted" Claire had decided that the topic was dropped now "Anybody has any ideas to why Plan: Pay Raoul back for making me do paperwork after Tilting, failed?"


End file.
